


A Pair of Fans Shoot the Breeze

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanboy Gary, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Humor, fan bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is Captain America's biggest fan. Gary is Iron Man's biggest fan. They were destined to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Fans Shoot the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AvengerKink [ Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=39903181#t39903181)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

He wasn't supposed to be here, but if anyone could disappear in a city, it was Phil Coulson. He'd barely seen the Avengers' Initiative get off the ground before... well, before he died, and got resurrected messily and his new life became far too complicated a story to tell a still tenuously bonded team of wild individualists. So. He was just here as a tourist, and it just so happened that he was sitting on a nearly deserted rooftop restaurant with an excellent view of the battle the Avengers were waging against some... things. There were a lot of them, and they were fast, and could fly, but overall, Coulson rated their threat level low. They were stupid, and unarmed if you didn't count the claws and teeth and blowfish like spines.

Coulson picked up his wine glass and had a sip before putting another coin into the telescope mounted on the parapet. It was a tacky, tacky thing to do, but from this angle, he could get a good view of Captain America's shoulders. Coulson was so glad he'd helped design that uniform.

"Ahem," the man Coulson had been ignoring came over to him. "I'm out of quarters, mister. Could you change a dollar for me?" 

Coulson looked up. "You know, we really shouldn't be here. There was an evacuation order given."

The man, a rather rumpled and beefy fellow, grinned at Coulson. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm Iron Man's biggest fan."

"Really?" Coulson dug into his pocket and got out a few quarters. "Here, keep your dollar."

"Thanks. My name's Gary." The man fed the telescope next to Coulson's and angled it upward. "Man, oh, man, look at him go. That is so awesome. I met him, you know? Tony Stark. He was in trouble and I helped him out. Best day ever."

"Oh, really?" Coulson was concentrating on Captain America's shield. He'd worked with Clint for years, and he still couldn't figure out how they defied the laws of physics. It wasn't a boomerang, and it sure wasn't magnetized to return to Cap's glove. It was just part of being a hero, he guessed.

"Huh." Gary pulled away from his telescope, to look at the angle of Coulson's and then adjusted it to match. "Oh, you're a Captain America fan. He's pretty awesome, too. Of course, you can't match his hair style," Gary said, with a glance at Coulson. "I've got my beard styled after Tony's. Need to work on it some, but it's pretty good, isn't it?"

Coulson never had been in the habit of kicking puppies. He looked up at Gary's hopeful face. "Yeah, it's pretty good. You just need a little more trimming, that's all."

"Thanks! Hey, did you ever get to meet Captain America?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Did you get to shake his hand?"

"Yes." Coulson couldn't help smiling. "He's a really... you know, a really genuinely good person."

"Awesome. Hey, let me show you something." 

Reluctantly, Coulson looked away from the telescope as Gary pulled out a wallet, and extracted a laminated, photocopied card from it. "I keep the original framed on the wall, on, you know, acid- free paper. This is just a reduced copy." He held it out and Coulson took it. It was a beauty pageant program, with Tony Stark's handwriting scrawled across it. 'Gary, you're a lifesaver, thanks, Tony Stark.' "That's something, isn't it?" Gary said, almost bouncing with happiness.

"Yes, yes it is." Coulson handed the card back to Gary with due respect for the value the man had for it. He said wistfully, "I once had a complete set of Captain America trading cards. Near mint. Only a slight foxing around the edges. Captain America was going to sign them for me."

"Oh, wow," Gary said, suitably impressed. "Was?"

"Yeah. My boss _accidentally_ destroyed the cards."

Gary put his hand on Coulson's shoulder. "That's rough, man. Your boss is a dick."

Coulson smiled. "Yes. Yes, he is." Then he turned back to the telescope, and really, he didn't mind that Gary kept burbling on about Tony Stark. Everyone's got to have their heroes.


End file.
